


So Fucking Cold

by xweirdosonlyx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top!Zayn, as per usual, bottom!Niall, he just doesnt like admitting it, jealous!zayn, larry stylinson - Freeform, these tags piss me off, upset!Niall, with a side of, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xweirdosonlyx/pseuds/xweirdosonlyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been walking on eggshells for quite a while but Zayn may have pushed it this time over a simple word. Niall may not be able to forgive him this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Niall! I'm sorry!... Niall?" Zayn called from downstairs. As he trudged his way upstairs and settled his hand on the handle. "Niall… can we just talk about it? You know I didn't mean to do that." When he pushed down on the handle only to find that it was locked, he began knocking.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

Repeatedly.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Kno-_

Niall swung the door open in irritation and rushed to the bathroom avoiding his boyfriends beautiful gaze. He knew as soon as he looked into his deep, dark chocolaty eyes, he'd immediately forgive him. Niall knew he may have been overreacting, but in the long time that the two have known each other, Zayn should have known where the line was drawn.

Niall shed his soaked clothes and took a nice, long, warm bath. It wasn't long, as expected, until Zayn poked his head through the door reluctantly. He grew disappointed with himself when Niall forced the shower curtains closed.

He had really pushed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_"please Zayn? I really, really, really, really, really need to give this to her. It is all I'm asking."_

_Niall and Zayn were on their way to meet up with the other boys at the park. They were already an hour later than they told the boys they'd be there and didn't want to show up after they'd left._

_Well aware of the situation, Niall really needed to go to Nando's. his best friend, Rebecca, worked there. She was suppose to be out of town for the rest of the week for her birthday, and the week after that for Christmas. But due to both of their busy schedules, Niall needed to get to her that moment._

_"I told you Niall, if we turn around just to get to Nando's and then turn back around to get to the park, we'll be later than we already are." Zayn's knuckles began to whiten and his jaw clenched a bit. He knew Niall and Rebecca were only friends but he hated the way that she looked at him. He knew that she knew that they were together but he couldn't get over that fence of jealousy. Even though he'd never admit that to himself._

_Niall began to notice this when their kisses lingered a little when she was around; and that he would answer her questions with less than a sentence._

_"Liam said he wanted for us to meet at the park and you know he doesn't like it when we're late."_

_"Ya but-" "But nothing! you can see Rebecca when she gets back. In two weeks." He added the last part under his breath so Niall wouldn't hear. He did though. He hates it when he gets so defensive about their relationship. he should know that Niall was the one and only for his lover._

_Once they got to the park the boys were all huddled up at one of the picnic tables set up near that dock by the pond. It was almost ten in the morning, making the winter chills more vulnerable._

_"it's about time! What took you guys so long?" Liam huffed. None the less still happy for their arrival. He felt they began drifting apart a little after heading their separate ways (UNI wise) and thought that they could use a little time to catch up._

_Louis and Harry sat in the snow failing at their attempts to build a snowman. Niall noticed and skipped ahead from Zayn to get a better look._

_"That by far is the most adorable looking snowman I've ever seen" sarcasm floated through every syllable._

_"oh, haha. Very funny. Ya know, not everyone can be an artist like your boyfriend over there," Harry nodded towards Zayn making his way over with Liam by his side._

_Niall scoffed and held out his arms. "you know what?"_

_"What?" Louis budded in._

_"I think this snowman needs a great b _ig_  hug!" despite all futile attempts to save the snowman Louis, Harry, and Niall all fell over into the snow. "Niall you ass!" Louis lunged a snowball at Niall, missed, and flung it at Liam. And thus, a snowball fight ensued._


	3. Chapter 3

_"No! You can't do that Louis I'm on timeout!" Louis took Niall's word and moved on to pummel Harry with the snowballs huddled in his arms._

_Zayn directed his attention from Liam's rubbish hiding spot behind a bush half his size, and called Niall over to join him by the picnic table closest to the pond. The other three seemed to be in survival mode while these two just wanted a quick break._

_Niall plopped himself next to Zayn with his feet hanging just over the edge above the pond. But something about the way Niall sighing heavily told him that something was off._

_"Do you wanna talk about it?" Zayn's question was shot out of the blue. It took Niall a while to realize that he actually did want to talk about something. He just didn't want to give in yet. "Um, what?"_

_"C'mon Niall. I know something's bothering you."_

_"I just… are you jealous of Rebecca?" Jealous? Zayn hated the word, mainly when it was being compared to him. He was jealous, yes, but he couldn't help himself. He hates when Niall and her are able to do stuff that Niall and him wouldn't be able to do._

_"what makes you think that I'm jealous?" he looked down at the rocks that were falling over into the suddenly colder waters._

_Niall laughed, "c'mon Zayn! You act… different in front of her. In font of anyone I have close contact with. You avoid eye contact, keep your arms around me, you even-"_

_"You know what Niall? I think you should stop assuming that I get pissed over every single person you come in contact with. It's not lik-"_

_"Hey, I didn't say that though. You're just assuming that. I even talked to Louis and he said Harry does the same thing when he's around Amber. The only difference is that Harry is a little more obvious about it."_

_Zayn rolled his eyes and tossed another stone into the pond. "could we just not talk about this? At least for right now?" " Niall laughed at his attempt to avoid the situation, leant over and gave him a sensible kiss promising that they would 'not talk about it'. But before pulling away he mumbled something that continuously picked away at Zayn's nerves._

_"It's not my fault that my boyfriend is jealous of my best friend."_

_As soon as the word 'jealous' spilled from his mouth Zayn, almost instantaneously, pushed Niall away from his lips and into the freezing cold pond. Luckily it was barely even ten feet deep and one of the cleaner ponds in the city. But as warm hearted as Niall was, this pond was frigid._


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn walked further in and sat on the edge of the tub. "Niall, I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me I just… you pushed a button." All he heard was the sound of the water moving back and forth. "Niall, are you even listening to me?" he pulled back the curtains all the way and saw his little leprechaun chin high in steaming water covered in bubbles.

The Niall looked him in the eye and looked back at his hands.

"I said I'm sorry."

"And?"

"And? And I was expecting you to say something!"

"you pushed me into the ice cold pond Zayn! What do you expect me to say?" Niall snapped. Seeing his fault, Zayn took off his coat and dropped it onto the floor. Following was his shirt, undershirt, shoes, until he was in his boxers.

Niall averted his gaze, which was pretty hard when his stunning boyfriend slipped his way into the tub. He pulled Niall over onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to get out.

"I really am sorry, Nialler. But you know I hate it when you say that I'm… that."

"This really isn't my fault Zayn. You treat me like someone's just gonna come over and take me away from you. The fact that you pushed me into the pond, just because you don't like seeing me with someone other than you or the boys, just made it worse."

"Could you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Niall turned his head so he could see Zayn's face twisted into a grimace.

"Making me sound like I'm- like I'm some obsessive person!"

"I'm not! That's just what you do!"

"No its not!"

"Yes. It is."

"No. Its. Not. Niall." Niall turned his head back at the water faucet. They sat like this for a few minutes, left with their own thoughts. It wasn't until Niall deemed he was warm enough to squeeze out of Zayn's grasp and the tub. He wrapped himself in one of the nearest towels and laid back on their messily made bed hoping to just fall asleep and restart the day, or at least just move on to the next one.

They had been at each other's throats for weeks. Cautiously walking on eggshells, one trying not to disturb the other. They don't know what started it. Maybe it was when Niall saw Zayn knowingly flirting with some brunette at Starbucks. It could've been when Zayn saw Niall cuddling during a movie, leaving him excluded. All they knew was that this was a weekly thing for them. And they both loathed the feelings that burned inside. Jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

After some thought, Zayn emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his own waist. He planted himself next to Niall as they both stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. I know I've said it, like, fifty times, but I am." Niall turned on his side, as did Zayn, and couldn’t shake the feeling that part of this was his fault. No matter how much they fight, they’ve never come to a point where they wanted to break up. They wouldn’t be able to do anything without each other.

"Me too, I guess. I know you don't like … that word. Sorry." They nudged closer until Zayn's lips pressed onto his lovers for barely five seconds like the last time - and the time before that.

"It's okay. Seeing you pissed off is kind of a turn on for me." Niall blushed, giving in way more easily than he promised himself. "Yeah. Something about how your face gets all red and how you feel the need to run your hands through your hair makes you seem … irresistible.”Niall bites his lip and forced their lips to meet again.

While their lips move together in a heated fashion, Zayn makes a move to pull down Niall’s loosely tied towel. Just as Niall pushes his tongue through Zayn’s lips, the taller boy breaks the kiss and stares at the boy now beneath him for a moment thinking that he really is sorry and should get his shit under control. Before he voices his thoughts Niall does so for him,

“I really am sorry,” he says just above a whisper, “I can be an arse sometimes but I do really love you and … ya,” he trails off. He never was the best with apologies so to make up for it he rolls them over so he’s laying on Zayn, legs straddled to his thighs and towel disposed onto the floor, pecks his lips one more time and moves down to kiss along his jaw letting his hands thumb the dark hair at the base of Zayn’s neck while the other’s roam freely along Niall’s sides. Niall leaves little butterfly kisses along Zayn’s body until he’s faced with Zayn’s semi-hard-on.

Zayn’s propped up on the palm of his right hand while the other threads through Niall’s brightly dyed hair. As soon as he gives him a slight nod, Niall goes down on him, taking him half way immediately. His throat contacts but settles after a second around the massive muscle. He pulls back to the head and let his tongue circle the slit then sucked hard.

Zayn bit his lip and massaged Niall’s scalp with worn but warm fingertips. “Doing so good babe. So good,” he murmured. Niall hummed in response, sending vibrations through Zayn’s lower body. He went back down until the head hit the back of his throat. Zayn watched as Niall’s head bobbed up and down, going faster at a particular rhythm that sent Zayn flying.

“F-Fuck! Niall,” Zayn bit harder but released his lip to pull Niall up , roll over above him, and bring their lips together. Having Niall get him off didn’t feel right, especially after today. If anyone was getting off, Zayn would say ‘Niall does’, just because Zayn thinks he’s fucked up a bit more than Niall ever has when it comes to their relationship. He raises up a bit to reach for the lube, lips still attached, making it a little sloppy. Once in his grasp he quickly slicks up three fingers, curls Niall’s legs around his hips, and prods his middle finger into Niall’s entrance.

Niall’s jaw goes slack as he lets out a low silent moan. Zayn leaves his lips and kisses a bruise on his neck instead. As it begins to darken quickly he smirks. If he can’t be verbally jealous, then he can be physically obsessive, in his own subtle way. Weather he knows it or not.

Quickly working the digit in and out Niall begs lightly ‘More… please’. Zayn adds in another and one more. The tips of his fingers brush Niall’s prostate making his grip all the more tighter.

“Mmmm, Z-Zayn just fuck me already,” without another word but a quick peck, Zayn removes his hand and slicks up his fully erect cock. He gently pressed the head in and moved forward, watching himself disappear inch by inch into the smaller boy beneath him. Once three quarters deep, Zayn pulled back to the tip and snapped his hips to push all the way in. Niall let out a long moan and gripped the sheets because his arms suddenly forgot how to function.

Zayn repeated the action again, a little slower this time, and bent down to catch Niall’s lips in a much needed, very heated, kiss. His grip on Niall’s hips tightened, as did the coil in his stomach while he thrusted in and out faster and faster by the second. The sound of skin slapping on skin went straight to Niall’s aching cock. He jolted his hips towards Zayn to meet his thrusts as he felt the same coiling feeling in his stomach too.

His orgasm hit him by surprise as mid-kiss he bit down onto Zayn’s lip and shouted his name at the same time. He spurted across his and Zayn’s chest, untouched. His face was complete bliss. His now oversensitive hole shuddered as Zayn’s thrusts got sloppy, chasing his own orgasm. Niall released his lip and licked his own. He kissed up and down Zayn’s jaw and whispered in his ear,

“Come for me, love,”

And just at the sound of his lover’s rasped voice, Zayn squeezed his eyes shut and came undone, shooting hot streams of come into the blonde’s reddening arse. Zayn went lip and laid on Niall, panting in the crook of his neck while Niall left tiny kisses anywhere his pink lips could reach. The darker boy propped himself on his elbows and pulled out of Niall, slowly, to let Niall feel every inch of him. They both suppressed a moan in the action and just before Zayn could move to get something to clean up with, Niall scooped up some of the come settled on his chest and brought it up to Zayn’s lips, which opened invitingly to taste Niall’s bittersweet spunk. He sucked the finger clean and dropped back down to give him a long slow kiss. Tongues slipped past each other and lips met as often as they could.

This was probably the most intimate they’ve been in the past month, and they missed it dearly. It was usually a fight which led to sappy half hearted apologies and make up sex, which didn’t really make up for anything, it just relieved some of the tension so they could resist ripping each other’s throats out.

 But this time they meant it. Zayn hates being the guy he can be at times and so does Niall. If the sex didn’t make up for anything then Zayn would be sure that he did something that did.

This was on both their minds and once they pulled away, and met each other’s eyes they knew it. heated silence filled the room as Zayn got up to get something to clean them up with and once done he laid back down where he belonged. Next to Niall.

They murmured full-hearted apologies, and kissed a bit more, before slowly falling back to sleep, knowing that Niall is, was, and will always be his.

_I don't know how to end stories so as long as you understand their love for each other, that’s all that matters. For me and most definitely for them._


End file.
